Stoke the Fire
by Weaseltotheface
Summary: Yang just really needs to do her homework.


It wasn't that Yang was being annoying per se...it was just that she was…

She was being annoying.

Blake sighed for the hundredth time, bow-less ears twitching with every loud tap of Yang's pen on her notebook.

That, coupled with the horrendously bad attempts at beat boxing and occasional whining and singing, was driving the Faunus up the wall.

A loud groan of frustration sounded from the desk. Blake didn't take the bait. She continued to stare at her book stubbornly, refusing to look up.

Yang leaned back in her squeaky wooden chair, yellow hair spilling nearly to the ground. Her red tinged lilac eyes found her girlfriend, sitting stiffly in their shared bed, book open in her hands.

"You're upside down, Blake!" Yang grinned, frustration receding slightly at the sight of her partner.

Blake's eyes closed, counting to ten under her breath before meeting the stare of the only other member of team RWBY left in the room.

"No, Yang...you're upside down. You need to finish your homework." She told her, voice straining to keep patient. "And you need to stop fidgeting and making so much noise, you already drove off Ruby and Weiss, they probably won't be back until curfew at this rate."

A mischievous look flitted briefly over Yang's face. Her gaze shifted to the clock on the wall, taking stock of the remaining time. Grinning lopsidedly, her eyes returned to the girl on the bed.

"So...they won't be back for like...four hours or something you think?"

Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I suppose...Weiss was really angry. Remember you were laughing about it? She dragged Ruby to the library to study so you know they'll be gone for a while."

"So...do you wann-"

"No, Yang." Blake cut her off, realizing her intentions.

The blonde girl pouted, causing one of Blake's ears to twitch involuntarily. She was fucking adorable when she pouted.

"But Blakeeeeey."

"No, Yang. Let me read my book. You have to finish your homework." The Faunus girl aimed her best scowl at her girlfriend, satisfied when Yang turned back to her desk.

"Fine...party pooper."

Blake sighed in relief, happy that Yang seemed to get the memo and was working quietly.

'It is a shame though,' she mused, flipping her page silently, 'time alone is hard to come by around here...'

Minutes passed and the fidgety sounds started up again gradually. It started innocently enough, a sigh, a squeak of the chair. Easy to ignore. Soon after, the pencil drumming started. Followed by what could only be badly muted growling.

It was only with valiant effort that Blake didn't snap.

'Relax, Blake. Relax.' she attempted to calm herself only to be interrupted by a loud crash.

"ARRGH"

"JESUS"

Clutching her chest, Blake leveled a piercing stare at her girlfriend, who was sprawled haphazardly across the floor.

"What the FUCK, Yang." Blake growled, getting her frightened breathing back under control and picking her book up from where it was dropped.

Yang just stared, dazed and confused, from her spot on the floor.

"Yang?"

The brawler blinked finally wrapping her head around what happened.

"Oh my god, I tipped my chair backwards. I haven't done that since elementary school."

Blake rolled her eyes at the sound of her girlfriend laughing.

"I'm so glad you're amused, you almost gave me a heart attack. Why can't you just do your homework quietly?"

"I have too much energy." Yang pouted, "Especially now, that knock on the head kicked my semblance into gear. I'm all revved up now haha!"

Sure enough, Blake could see the tell tale signs of her partner's semblance acting up. The faintest sparks of a glow settled around Yang's head as she picked herself up. Cat-like eyes followed each movement intently while the blonde stretched her muscles out with a happy sigh.

Unfortunately, this observation wasn't as stealthy as Blake had been hoping.

She groaned internally when Yang's eyes locked on hers. Lilac eyes glittered with amusement, a lazy smirk spreading slowly over her lightly tanned face. Blake's ears twitched again and Yang winked at her.

The twinge in her lower belly was undeniable.

'Curse this yellow haired monster, why is she so attractive.' Blake sighed, exasperated.

"Just...go for a run or something."

Yang laughed, a sweet, deep, obviously amused sound that Blake had always found attractive in her partner. The darker girl averted her eyes, refusing to let Yang know how she was affecting her.

"C'mon I hate running, you know that."

The bed jolted suddenly, jostling the irritated Faunus, as Yang flopped down next to her girlfriend grinning self assuredly.

Blake, while startled at the sudden movement, kept her eyes on her book. She knew what Yang was up to, and she was annoyed to realize it was starting to work.

'God damn it, Yang, why do you smell so good all the time.'

"You know...you can pretend to ignore me. But I know you're not." Yang teased, "Your ears have been following my every move since I came over here. And you've been on the same page for god knows how long. It's pretty adorable."

Blake glared again, "Yang. Just go do your homework."

Yang just shifted closer, reaching up to scratch Blake's ears, watching intently as her partner's defenses started to lower

"Homework is frustrating. I need to burn off all this energy first." Yang said, continuing to scratch at Blake's ears. Usually luminous eyes hazed and fluttered close.

A purr rumbled deep from Blakes chest causing Yang to celebrate silently. The fingers gripping the book slackened and Yang slipped it from her girlfriend's hands, taking a mental note of the page before closing it and tossing it away.

Slipping a leg silently over the prone girl, Yang straddled her partner's hips, bringing her other hand up to scratch her neglected ear. She giggled softly at the content look on her serious girlfriend's face.

"We don't have to fool around if you don't want to," Yang muttered leaning down, lips centimeters from Blake's, relishing the hitch in the Faunus' breathing, "But I'd really like to burn off this energy with you."

Yang heard Blake's breath stutter again, grinning as she hovered over her.

"What do you say, babe?"

Gold eyes cracked open slightly, staring sharply up into glinting lilac. A shiver raced down Yang's spine at the look, a heat settling in her belly at the smirk suddenly aimed at her.

"You're incorrigible." Blake muttered, licking her lips.

"Is that a yes?"

Blake just nodded, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and tugging her firmly into her lips.

Yang smiled triumphantly into the kiss, hands slipping from silky ears to tangle in the equally silky hair at the base of Blake's neck. Maneuvering them skillfully onto their sides for easier access, Yang slipped a thigh between Blake's.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself are you?" Blake murmured into the kiss. Nipping Yang's lower lip before sucking it briefly into her mouth.

"Just getting comfy, kitten." Yang winked, capturing her lips again and trailing her hands from her hair down to her sides, kneading and grabbing everywhere she could put her hands.

Blake huffed a laugh, enjoying the feel of Yangs hands on her sides. She pulled lightly at the hair still in her hand and was rewarded with a small gasp.

Happy for the reaction Blake took advantage of the opening. She flicked her tongue into Yang's slightly open mouth, running it over her teeth before drawing back.

She ran her hands through the mass of blonde hair at her fingertips, basking in the pleased hums of her partner. She pressed harder into her lips, tugging and nipping with her teeth and running her tongue over them to soothe the sting.

Yang responded enthusiastically, trapping Blake's lower lip between her teeth, lathing it with her tongue. She smirked at the sound of the moans her proud girlfriend tried desperately to stifle.

Hot hands made their way under Blake's shirt to linger over smooth skin and hard muscle. Blake smiled at the feeling of skin on skin contact, pulling back from the kiss slowly.

A confused frown passed over Yang's face, morphing quickly into a pleased grin as Blake sat up to tug her shirt up over her head.

"No bra, Blakey? Naughty." Yang winked before being shoved over onto her back.

"You know I don't wear bras in pajamas, Yang. Stop acting surprised." She grumbled, removing Yang's shirt and bra herself and settling onto her girlfriend's hips.

"Hey...I was supposed to top…" Yang mumbled, pouting.

Blake's eyes hardened slightly and she leveled a glance at the girl.

"Do you really think you get to top after all the annoying bullshit you pulled?" The Faunus growled, running her nails lightly across Yang's hard abs causing her to shiver and moan.

She paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face, and removed her hands.

"Really...I should just make you watch." She said, voice little more than a purr as she ran her own hands up her stomach.

Her eyes narrowed and she smirked seductively down at her blonde as her hands traveled south. She could feel Yang's breathing speed up and her muscles tense.

And then she stopped.

"But that would be mean wouldn't it."

Yang gulped.

"Y-yeah. Mean. Totally."

Blake chuckled, pleased with the reaction. She leaned down to Yang's lips again, delivering a swift but forceful kiss.

"I'm in charge right now, Yang. If you at any time try to take control of this I will not hesitate to tie you to this bed."

Yang grinned, licking her lips.

"That could be hot."

"Perhaps, perhaps." Blake told her, nipping at her lips, holding her arms above her head with one hand, trailing the other down between her breasts.

"If you don't behave we'll find out won't we."

She didn't give Yang a chance to reply before tugging her head back and latching her lips onto the pale expanse of her throat. She relished the vibration of Yang's surprised moan against her lips, proud of the reactions she could pull out of her.

Deeming her warning heeded, Blake released Yang's hands from her grip trusting her to not try to take control of the situation. She ran her hand down a powerful, smooth arm down underneath her back, while the other remained buried in blonde hair.

She felt Yang's arms hesitantly settle around her, pulling her close as she licked and sucked at her throat. She nipped a particularly sensitive spot to let her know it was ok, grinning wickedly at the gasp.

The arms around her shifted, trailing up to stroke her twitching ears. A low rumbling purr gathered in her chest again, vibrating pleasantly through Yang who chuckled huskily. A particularly hard nip at her jaw silenced her with a moan.

"Cheeky…"

Blake shifted, removing her hands from their places. Her nails traced paths over the heated skin, leaving shivers and goosebumps in their wake as she sat back up, resettling over Yang's hips.

The Faunus bit her lip, eyes dark as she took in the effect she had had on her boisterous partner. The blonde's eyes were hooded and hazy with lust, her neck peppered with bite marks and hickies. A red flush spread from her face down to the top of her breasts, while her arms had returned to their place above her head.

It was exquisite.

Blake licked her lips again, particularly proud of the marks she had left. She shifted her hips to relieve some of the ache that had settled there, causing Yang to smirk at her.

"Little frustrated there, love?" she asked with a grin, voice slightly gravelly with want, sending a jolt right through her Faunus lover.

Blakes hips twitched involuntarily, eyes fluttering slightly before gaining control of herself again.

"Don't make me tie you up, Yang." She growled, scratching her nails down her stomach again to settle at the waistband of Yang's shorts.

"Yeah ok. My bad." Yang gasped out, arching into the nails on her stomach and receiving a smile from the girl on top of her.

Blake hummed, pushing herself slightly off of her girlfriend to reposition. She pressed a thigh between Yang's legs, enjoying the gasp and the surprised buck of her hips that drove the blondes thigh into her own center.

"You...are so sexy." Blake breathed, eyes dark and wanting.

She ground her knee into the still clothed juncture of Yang's thighs, swallowing the moan with a bruising kiss. Blake's cool hands stroked their way up burning hot skin to settle on Yang's ample chest. Nipples taut and waiting for her fingers.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Yang Xiao Long." She purred into her blonde's lips.

With that declaration, and another nip to her lower lip, Blake went to work. Kissing and biting her way from Yang's mouth to her breasts was always a journey the cat Faunus enjoyed. Soft moans and whimpers spurred her on her quest. She paused to leave a large hickey at Yang's collarbone and choked back a moan when strong hips bucked up into her again.

She glared up at the panting girl, the effect slightly ruined by how blown her pupils were. Yang shrugged as if to apologize, grinning sheepishly and unconsciously drawing attention to her arms, which hadn't moved from above her head.

Blake grinned at the sight of obeyed orders. She rolled Yang's nipples between her fingers lightly, and watched her lilac eyes cloud over again. She licked her lips and ducked her head back onto Yang's chest, picking back up where she left off.

Saliva all but evaporated off Yang's skin as Blake resumed her trail of hot open mouth kisses. Hands kneaded her breasts expertly, fingers brushing stiff peaks teasingly every few seconds eliciting small whimpers from her girlfriend.

Fed up with the teasing, Yang threaded her fingers through Blake's hair attempting to move her head where she wanted it. Blake smirked.

"Oh, Yang. I warned you about this didn't I? I'm gonna have to keep those hands where they belong."

The blonde gulped in response, flushed and aroused. Smooth hands wrapped around her wrists pressing her arms forcefully above her head. Pressing a quick kiss to Yang's lips Blake reached down beside their bed to grab Gambol Shroud's ribbon.

Blake quickly snaked the cool ribbon around Yang's wrists and their headboard, tying it securely. She tested the knot and nodded slightly to herself, satisfied at it's strength.

Content with the knowledge that not even Yang could break that ribbon, Blake latched her lips onto a stiff nipple. Surprised at the sudden contact Yang's arms jerked, causing the bed to jolt forward, ribbon doing it's job and holding her limbs fast. The darker girl chuckled, sucking lightly on the flesh, electing small pants from the helpless girl beneath her.

Spurred on by her partner's panting, Blake sucked the nub further into her mouth, flicking over it with her tongue. Arching into the touch as best she could the blonde moaned, wordlessly begging for more, tugging on the ribbon fruitlessly. Blake chuckled, grazing her teeth lightly against sensitive flesh and letting the nipple pop free of her mouth.

Heat rolled of of Yang in waves. She was simmering pretty obviously in arousal, her semblance manifesting in her agitation. Shivering despite the heat radiating off her partner, Blake whimpered, loving the effect she was having on the girl beneath her.

Fingers took over where Blake's mouth had been, pinching and rolling the nipple. Her mouth descended on the neglected breast, suddenly incredibly eager to please. Yang writhed under her ministrations, wishing for more contact but enjoying herself nonetheless.

Blake paused, sensing something odd. She poked her head up, hands continuing to knead Yang's chest. Wisps of smoke poured from Yang's mouth with each fevered pant, eyes hooded and glowing red, framed by her bound arms.

Blake's stomach clenched at the sight, hips thrusting unconsciously against the hard thigh between her legs.

She abandoned Yang's chest, raking her hands down scorching sides. She trailed hot licks and nips down hard tanned abs, teasing the waistband of Yang's sleep shorts.

"I think it's time we took these off." She husked out, not waiting for a reply before yanking the material from the blonde's hips and quickly removing her own.

Yang groaned when Blake didn't resettle herself back onto the bed. She opened her eyes reluctantly to search for her girlfriend, body humming and slightly annoyed at the lack of contact. She didn't know what she was expecting to find when she opened her eyes but what she did see sent her blood rushing.

Blake stood at the end of the bed, adjusting the straps around her waist, their purple dildo secured in the harness slung around her hips. She looked up, finished tightening her straps, grinning wickedly at the helpless girl tied to the bed.

"Oh fuck yes." Yang moaned, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

Black hair draped seductively over Blake's shoulder, tickling quivering stomach muscles as she crawled over the supine girl towards the head of the bed. She dropped a wanting kiss on Yang's lips, tasting smoke and heat on her breath, before descending down her body again.

The first swipe of Blake's tongue on her clit drew a long keening cry from Yang's lips. Smoke streamed from her mouth with every hard exhale and lap of Blake's talented tongue. She bucked her hips hard into the Faunus' mouth, too far gone to ask for what she wanted.

She needn't have worried though, Blake was nothing if not attentive after all and she knew exactly what her partner needed. Two long fingers pressed against Yang, slipping inside effortlessly, while Blake pulled her clit into her mouth.

Sharp, golden eyes gleamed from between spread legs, watching her partner's reactions intently. Her ears twitched with every gasped moan, her sharp eyes caught the flexing of her fingers, still helplessly bound to the bed. Her head was tilted back, face buried in her own shoulder, neck stretched deliciously before Blake's hungry eyes.

All in all, Yang was always a sight to see. But this sight was all Blake's, and she loved it that way.

The faintest spark of embers at the corner of Yang's mouth caught Blake's eye.

'Things are going to get interesting soon.' She mused to herself, redoubling her efforts and basking in the loud moan of her name she got in return.

Precision was Blake's game, and she didn't disappoint. Fingers crooked at just the right angle she managed to hit just the right spot inside the blonde with every thrust. Coupled with the tongue on her clit and the mantra of fucks spilling from her mouth, Yang came, embers and smoke hissing through her teeth.

Wiping her mouth Blake sat up onto her knees, positioning herself between Yang's legs. She licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend recovering from her first orgasm. Flushed and panting. She placed a hand on Yang's pubic bone to run a thumb over her center, relishing the feel of her against her sensitive fingers.

Once Yang's hips started twitching up into her hand Blake took hold of the strapon between her legs. She wrapped strong, tan thighs around her waist, positioning the head to rub against wet skin. She teasingly stroked the toy through Yang's folds, barely dipping inside her and then pulling out to rub circles around her clit.

Yang was beyond actual words. A stream of swearing and moans were all that escaped her mouth. Her hips twitched with each teasing stroke, wanting nothing more than to be filled and fucked by her girlfriend.

The stroking soon halted and Blake positioned the head of the purple phallus at Yang's entrance. She leaned in for another kiss.

"You ready for this?" she brushed the question over her lips, not wanting to lose contact.

"God yes, just fuck me already." the blonde moaned into her partner's mouth.

Blake smirked and without wasting any time thrust inside her in one quick motion, swallowing the loud groan with a kiss. The smaller girl sat back into a better thrusting position, looking down at the silicon buried inside her girl.

"God you're hot" She muttered, ghosting a thumb over Yang's clit and slowly beginning to rock her hips.

Yang whimpered, pressing her hips incessantly into each shallow thrust trying desperately to increase the friction. Blake bit her lip and increased her pace, thrusting hard into the blonde, panting slightly with the effort.

Blake fell forward onto her hands for stability, the force of her thrusts banging their headboard against the wall. She growled into Yang's neck, gripping the muscle in a claiming bite, picking up the pace of her thrusts at the same time.

Yang herself was completely lost in the sensation. The slight ridges and bumps of the dildo dragging effortlessly against her walls was heaven. Each forceful thrust into her body hit the exact right spot. All she could do was moan and buck her hips into the powerful onslaught. Occasionally, a particularly hard thrust would bump her clit, causing embers to spark to life behind her teeth.

Sensing the potential danger of singed ears, Blake removed her teeth from Yang's shoulder. She licked the bite mark once before moving to a safer distance. She maneuvered the legs around her waist to rest on her shoulders, eyes fixated on Yang's face as she pumped into her from a new angle.

Yang's head was still buried in her own shoulder, face screwed up in pleasure. Wisps of smoke and sparks of flame snaked between her clenched teeth. The new angle hit deeper inside her, each thrust bringing her increasingly closer and closer to her climax.

Blake couldn't help but moan herself knowing how close the other girl was. She could just barely feel the slight stuttering in her rhythm as Yang's walls began clenching around her strapon. She brought one hand back to her clit, thumb rubbing hard.

"Oh fucking shit, Blake. Yessss."

Yang's squirming botched her measured strokes for a moment. She quickly got back into the rhythm, pumping harder and faster spurred on by the panting and moaning from beneath her. Blake continued to stroke circles around Yang's clit, knowing that the hard nub of nerves was the only way to get her to come.

Keeping her eyes locked to Yang's face, Blake kissed the inside of her knee absentmindedly. She refused to slow her thrusts despite the burn slowly spreading through her muscles, determined to get her partner off as soon as possible. Her own arousal was becoming difficult to ignore and she wanted her turn sooner rather than later.

"You gonna come for me baby?" Blake panted, not slowing down her thrusts or letting her thumb falter from it's rhythm against her clit.

Yang stiffened in response, her walls spasmed against the silicon inside her, nearly stopping Blake's thrusts with the force. The cat Faunus watched with rapt fascination as licks of flame streamed from between Yang's clenched teeth.

The blonde came silently but spectacularly, hips bucking wildly into slowing thrusts, each labored pant spilling flames and steam from her nose and mouth. She soon stilled, completely spent, breath coming in gasps.

Blake grinned again, flicking the nub under her thumb one last time, just to hear Yang squeak.

Yang opened her eyes, lilac again, to glare jokingly at the girl.

"You're...really fucking good at that." She grinned from her prone position. "You're still inside me though you know."

"Mmm...I know." Blake purred, thrusting her hips pointedly, pulling another squeaked moan from Yang.

"Mean." Yang pouted. "And not that it wasn't fun but uh...can you untie my arms now? My shoulders kinda hurt…"

"Oh! Yes, of course." Blake slowly slipped the toy out from between Yang's legs and pressed another kiss to the inside of her knee before moving her legs from her shoulders and getting off the bed.

She slipped the harness off her hips, deciding to take care of that mess later, and moved to untie Gambol Shroud's ribbon. A few quick pulls later and Yang was freed. Blake helped her move her stiff arms back to a normal position, massaging the muscles as she sat up to help relieve some soreness.

"I'm sorry about the soreness, I didn't think about that."

"Don't worry about it, Blakey," Yang told her, pulling her girlfriend back into her lap with a grin. "I obviously liked it."

Yang placed a kiss on Blake's lips, maneuvering her so pale thighs were on either side of her hips.

"But now I think it's my turn to do you."

Yang didn't waste any time. Her mouth found Blake's nipple and her fingers slipped inside her without warning.

"God, you're wet, Blake. Did fucking me turn you on this much? Sexy."

"Just fuck me, Yang I swear to god."

She obeyed, not waiting to keep her lover waiting. Blake's hands threaded themselves through blonde hair, partly in effort to keep balanced and partly to keep her girlfriend close to her. Yang's fingers worked her mercilessly, three buried inside her and a thumb on her clit, she knew she wouldn't last long.

Yang hummed happily when Blake came, walls pulsing around her fingers. She held the shaking Faunus until the tremors stopped, continuing to stroke her fingers inside her, drawing out her orgasm.

Finally, Blake sighed, body relaxing and Yang pulled her fingers out of her. She licked them clean and laid her partner down on the bed, settling in behind her for cuddles.

"You came like...super fast, Blake, damn." Yang chuckled, receiving a pinch to the back of the hand.

"Yeah well, you breath fire when you come." Blake mumbled, embarrassed but too comfortable to care much.

"We knew that already though."

"Yeah, yeah...Go do your homework, Yang. And where's my book? Did you mark my page?"

Yang pouted, slightly insulted at the insinuation.

"You were on page 132, I remembered!"

Blake smiled, turning over in Yang's arms to give her a small kiss.

"Thank you, Yang. But you still have to do your homework."

A pout.

"Fine...10 more minutes though? I need my Blake cuddles."

"Yeah alright, 10 more minutes."


End file.
